The present invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to reflective means, suitable for use in solar energy utilising apparatus.
The use of parabolic reflector units is known to assist in deflecting parallel rays to coverge on a target area, but where the sun's rays are to be deflected, a change in the relative position of the sun and the reflective surface of the unit means that, unless elaborate mechanism for tracking the sun's progress is provided, the acceptance of rays by a reflector is limited to those times at which the sun is in a suitable position.